How to Make a Legion Animal
by Avenger 22
Summary: When Mordru and Mumbo Jumbo team up what happens to the Legionnaires? Read and find out will you? I know I already made a Teen Titans crossover but I couldn't find it so I made another one. Enjoy:


How to Make a Legion Animal

Disclaimer-I don't own LSOH or the Teen Titian but I do own Bunny, Dawn and Blossom so please ask before you use them. BTW I don't own the plot either.

Chapter One

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mumbo Jumbo asked looking at the teleporter.

"It should." Mordru said and they went through the teleporter device. Legion HQ-Just then an alarm sounded and red lights flashed. Bunny, Kell, Dawn, Gim and Cham ran to it.

"It's Mordru and some other dressed weirdo" Bunny said looking at the holo screen," Let's go guys." She said and the others nodded. When they got there the villains weren't really doing anything but sitting around.

"Mordru" Bunny sneered in her battle stance.

"And Mumbo Jumbo" Said the creepy looking clown. Bunny looked at Dawn and they laughed.

Chapter Two

A couple minutes later they were getting their butts kicked.

"We're getting creamed" Bunny said to Dawn as they lay on the ground and got back up again to fight the wizards," Think we should fight dirty?"

"No but if this gets bad I'm calling back up" She said once they tried to hit them again and bounced back. Then Bunny looked at herself. She was a wild violet "bunny" while Dawn was a white cat. Dawn contacted Blossom and told her the situation.

"Seriously?" Bunny said once they were in Mumbo Jumbo's hat. Not so long afterwards the rest of the Legionnaires were capture and turned to animals; except Cham who had to turn into old fashioned furniture. Outside of the hat Mumbo Jumbo teleported to the 21st century and at Titan HQ an alarm sounded.

"It's Mumbo Jumbo," Robin said," Let's go team!"

Chapter Three

"You're going down Mumbo!" Cyborg said pulling out his cannon and putting his left arm under it for support.

"Titans go!" Robin said and they all attacked.

"My pets" Mumbo called and took four animals out of his hat along with a tennis racket; a lion (Kell), a bunny (Lucky), Dawn (cat), Gim (white tiger) and tennis racket (Cham). All of the animals (and the tennis racket) began attacking the Titans. When Bunny was fighting Star Fire she called for help.

"Star Fire help us." She begged while fighting as she tried to dodge her attacks.

"How do you know my name bunny of Mumbo?" She asked still shooting at it. Bunny continued to dodge until he sucked them back into the hat and just when he had teleported Blossom teleported.

"Where are they?" She asked as all of the Titans pointed their weapons at her and she put her hands up defensively," Allow me to explain if you would just put your weapons down and listen to me." Then they put their weapons down and took her to Titan HQ.

Chapter Four

"So you're a 41st century witch and your teammates are from the 31st century?" Robin asked and she nodded.

"And they're under Mumbo's control?" Cyborg asked and she nodded again. Then Robin went over to the computer and began to type something in.

"Haven't found anything yet but if we do we'll keep you posted." Robin said turning to her.

"That is all I ask" She said and sat on the couch. Then she fell asleep and everyone looked at her glowing form. Once she was finished resting the alarm went off.

"He's coming to Titan Tower" She mumbled as she got up and stretched.

"He's coming to Titan Tower," Robin said," Titans go!" He instructed and Blossom teleported them to where he was. He was at the Pier and then everyone began attacking him and he took the Legion out of his hat. When the lion began attacking her she put him in a cage. Then went over to where Robin was fighting.

"I can't use any of my spells on friends," She said," my magic doesn't work that way but I can use a spell to reverse the affect. I just need a diversion."

"Done," He said," Beast Boy distract Mumbo." He ordered and he nodded. Then he changed and began to distract Mumbo. Then she did the spell but was hit by Dawn. Then she teleported over to Mumbo and put him in his own hat.

"He should be trapped in there" She said and performed the spell. Once she did everyone returned to normal; even Cham.

"Could I get a little help here" Kell said and Dawn helped him escape from the cage. They teleported Mumbo back to jail and said their good-byes to the heroes but before they did Blossom erased their memories and then teleported away. Once they were at Legion HQ again they told Brainy what happened and Blossom and Mysa took him to Talkron-Galtos. The End


End file.
